Another Time Another Place: Fire & Desire
by EmpressBeastie
Summary: VinCat both work at the same firehouse. Vincent a firefighter lieutenant and Cat a rookie EMT. Vincent tries not to fall for Cat but there is a pull that either one can deny. Lust gets in the way then ignites into a hot affair and with the no in house relationships rule things get complicated. (One Shot)


_**Authors Note: Hey everyone this a short story I have been working on for a while trying to perfect it to my liking. I decided not to write huge stories with a whole lot chapters anymore because I get lazy with them after while which is why Netherworld is not finished yet..lol don't worry I am going to complete it I promise. Anyways all my new shorts will be in a series called "Another time Another Place" just with a title added on to the end so you can tell the different they will all be AU.. I think..well most of them will..lol. I got a bunch of ideas I put on notes just need to type them up. So I hope you like this story, constructive criticism is welcome just don't be cruel that is all I need is someone bashing my work. :( Anyways enjoy gets a little steamy at times but I know yahll dont mind. ;)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental. **

**The characters from the Beauty and the Beast are owned by the writers and networks of CW and CBS studios I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

~Fire and Desire~

Catherine Chandler came walking into the firehouse with a smile on her face. It was her first day on the job and she was ready for anything. She had studied and trained for months finally she landed a job as an EMT at a pretty big firehouse in downtown Manhattan. She had gotten lucky there were many others gunning for that exact position but the chief chose her.

The first person Catherine met was Tess Vargas she was years ahead of Catherine. Tess was where Catherine hoped to eventually be soon which was a fully fledged paramedic. Catherine and Tess became friends with in the first meeting each other. They just clicked as if they had known each other all their lives.

Catherine got introduced to the rest of the squad which was a couple more paramedics and a huge group of firefighters. One in particular caught her eye Vincent Keller was his name everyone called him Lieutenant. Catherine did a double take when she first seen him he looked like Greek god and definitely her type.

The chief had Tess and Vincent showing Cat the ropes. Although Cat had emergency medical training down every firehouse was different they had their own ways of stocking supplies, cleaning equipment and putting stuff away as well as odd jobs around the firehouse. They gave her the run down on everything. While Tess was friendlier and sarcastic Vincent was stern and serious. He did crack a smirk at a couple of Tess's jokes Catherine noticed he barely paid her any attention at least not in the way she was use to. Nothing about the way he talked to her was warming just kind of standoffish and cold. She figured maybe he was just having a bad day and tried not to take it personal.

After being there a few weeks she realized he was only that way with her. All the other guys in the firehouse were very welcoming. They loved that there was another female in the firehouse to look at occasionally. Tess and Catherine were the only females the rest all males. Even though the guys thought both Catherine and Tess are smoking hot there was nothing they could do about it there was a rule set for everyone no in house dating. The guys hated that rule but from what she knew no one broke it. All they could do was look and dream half of them were married anyway.

Weeks continued on by Catherine fit in with everyone just fine, everyone except Vincent. Whenever he saw her he would give her a dry hello and keep walking. He talked to JT the most who Catherine found out was his best friend. He even had a sense of humor he joked around with Zach, Patrick and even Tess and Joe the Chief. Catherine was getting frustrated she didn't know if maybe she had offended him the first day they met or what but she didn't like the way he was treating her. She decided she was going to try to talk to him.

One day Catherine came in a little early she decided to make use of the employee gym and to her surprise. Vincent was in there on the treadmill running. Catherine stared at him from behind before she came all the way into the room. This tan skinned brown haired sculpted god ran effortlessly she shuddered god he is hot! She thought. Sweat drenched him making his muscle shirt cling to his chest showing off his biceps and abs. As much as she kept trying to hate him for the way he treats her she couldn't help but be attracted to him too.

She finally got the nerve to walk in the room and walked over to the elliptical machine couple feet's away from Vincent's. Vincent had on headphones but she could he knew she was there. Immediately he stopped running turned off the treadmill and walked out of the room.

Catherine was in shock she didn't understand what she did that was so bad he would treat her like the plague. Catherine stayed on the elliptical for 15 minutes her mind racing trying to figure out what to do. Why didn't he like her? She was not use to that everyone likes her. She finally got off the machine after her mind exhausted all the explanations that came to mind.

She and Tess was coming from taking a heart attack victim into the hospital and on there way back to the firehouse when Catherine told Tess how she been feeling. Tess could tell she had something on her mind now she knew what.

"Whoa Cat what did you do? Vincent is a pretty nice guy I can't imagine him treating you the way you say. Are you sure you're not misreading him?"

"No I am not misreading him he treats me like I am the devil himself. You should have seen how fast he jumped off the treadmill earlier today he avoids me unless he has to talk about something work related and even then it's very dry and serious like he wishes he didn't have to talk to me at all"

Tess frowns " maybe you should talk to him tell him if he doesn't treat you with respect you will go to the chief"

"No I don't want I get him in trouble I just want to know what his problem is with me"

"Cat I wouldn't even worry about it who care what Vincent's thinks long as you doing your job everything is fine just ignore him"

That's easy for her to say Catherine thought. Tess finally saw what Cat was describing of Vincent's behavior a few days after. Cat and Tess both were sitting in the kitchen snacking on chips and pretzels chatting about movies when Vincent came walking by.

"Hey Vinny Vin " Tess says with a joking smile.

Vincent smirks at her "fart-gas hey" he says

"Ha ha very funny" Tess says

Vincent glance at a Cat only a sec then says "Chandler" coldly acknowledging her presence as he continues walking.

Catherine rolls her eyes in frustration

"Whoa you weren't kidding" Tess say finally seeing the difference.

"See I told you" she says sighing she just didn't understand what she did.

On her way out to go home later that evening she saw Vincent sitting in his office. She had every intention to continue walking but her body stopped in its tracks and she turn around. She walking into Vincent's office with her arms crossed over her chest she was mad. This rude bastard is definitely getting a piece of my mind she thought.

Vincent who had been doing paper work looked up after feeling a sudden presence in the room. His mouth slightly dropped he didn't expect it to be Catherine. His heart rate immediately spiked at the sight of her.

"Vincent can I talk to you"

"Now is not a good time Chandler" he says as he avoids eye contact with her.

"Too bad" she says causing Vincent to be stunted by her demeanor.

"What's the problem" he says finally looking up at her and really seeing that she was pissed.

"I want to know what your problem is with me why do you treat me like crap. What did I do to you to make you avoid me?"

"Catherine I don't know what you are talking about I treat everyone the same"

Catherine got even angrier because he just lied to her face. At that moment she hated Vincent everything about him was ugly to her.

"Ugh that is such a lie and you know it. Did I somehow offend you in some way? Look how fast you bolted out of the gym room a few days ago. What did I do?"

Vincent didn't respond he continued writing.

"Forget it I'll just take it up with the chief" she says as she turns to leave the room.

"Catherine wait!" Vincent says as he hurries to stand up and stop her from leaving. He grabs her wrist and using his other hand to closes his office door.

"I am sorry…" he hesitated then said "Catherine the reason I've been treating you the way I have is because..." he finally looked her in the eyes and she watched as his turned a whole new shade of dark. "Because... I want you" he says seductively as he slowly pushes her back pinning her to the wall with his body. Her breath hitched as she felt his warm length against hers. She stared up at him as his head lowered close to her ear and neck. "I have wanted you since the first day I saw you. I want to fuck you so bad that you scream my name while I make you cum. I want to do things to you that you only think exists in your fantasies" he whispers. His warm breath tingles on her neck.

Catherine whole body immediately went into over drive she felt this pull between them her body responded before her mind could fathom what was going on. His words caused a pulsation between her thighs and her legs suddenly felt like jello.

Vincent started to back away seeing that she didn't respond he got worried that maybe he scared her or offended her. _Oh my god I could lose my job over this_ he thought as looks into her eyes waiting for her reaction. She quickly and lustfully pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. Vincent heart rate spiked once more as Catherine kissed him in a way like he never had been kissed before. _Holy shit_! Vincent thought in his mind as his body instantly responded to the feel of her body on his. Their kiss escalates quickly in to a deep sultry one as their tongues made their way into each other's mouth and wrestled to capture each others.

Vincent hands made their way down her lower back to her firm behind which he gently squeezes as he pushes her hips against his. Vincent wanted Catherine to know just how much she turned him on his erection throbbed against her front. She gasped as feeling of his manhood made her desire for him intensify. Vincent left a trail of kiss on her chin neck and chest. Catherine couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips with each kiss. His lips were like liquid gold sent chills through her whole entire body.

"Catherine do you want me to stop?" Vincent whispers as he sucked at a sensitive spot near her ear. He stopped to look at her waiting for permission to do what only his mind had the privilege of fantasying about.

"No... Don't stop" she quivered softly in a whisper. As she leaped up into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. He begins to grind his throbbing manhood against her as Catherine rocked her hips with his and let her tongue explore his. She kissed him with just as much fire and Desire and passion as he gave. The heat between Vincent and Catherine was hot enough to completely engulf Vincent's small office in to flames. Neither had ever felt this much inferno in their lives the lust and desire was overwhelming.

Vincent hand snaked its way up her shirt Goosebumps pricked her smooth skin. His warm hands cupped her breasts kneading them and his thumb teased her harden nipples through her bra. One of his hands switched courses and slowly made its way down to the waist line of her pants. She still had on their mandatory work uniform which was a black FDNY T-shirt and black khaki pants. Her elastic waistline gave him easy access to her sex. His hand went down her pants and underneath her panties to her warm wet clit. He let out a satisfying moan in her mouth at the feel of how wet she really was. He immediately began to pleasure her knowing all the places that would make her moan. Brushing his fingers across her swollen bud teasing her and using his palm and fingers to explore her he kissed her lips casting out her moans. She seductively licked her tongue across his lips lightly biting down on it savoring his kiss.

Vincent's mind was all over the place his senses were going haywire. What was happening between he and Catherine was something he constantly fantasized about but never thought he would act on and now that it was he didn't want to stop. The way she was kissing him he could tell she didn't want to stop either. She smelled so good, she felt so good against him. Better than he ever imagined and the way she kissed him made his whole body shudder he wanted her badder then he ever wanted any woman in his life.

**Knock, knock!**

Catherine and Vincent immediately froze hearing a knock at the door. He looked at Catherine as he answered the person knocking.

"What!" He said in frustration his hand sat resting between her legs

"Lieutenant Chief is asking for you" Vincent recognized Zach's voice. Immediately he felt Catherine loosen her grip of her legs from him. He reluctantly removed his hand from her pants as he pouted. Catherine sighed and then smirked at Vincent looking down at his still erect manhood tenting out the front of his pants.

"Look what you do to me" he whispers to her. As he turned to adjust himself he stood still for a second to get rid of his erection as best as he could.

Catherine put her clothes back and in place as her mind raced. She had never done anything so spontaneous and thoughtless in her life. Here she was just five minutes ago furious at this man and now all she could think about was all the possibilities of what he wanted to do to her. The way he said it and how he said it turned her on beyond measure and she was dying for release if only they hadn't got interrupted.

"I am sorry" Vincent says finally turning back toward her his erection mostly gone. "I am going to go see what he wants you should get going OK"

Vincent opened the door and walked down the hall with Zach while Catherine waited a few seconds and left after him. Her body still craved release as she walked towards her car and got in. She sat there for several minutes letting what just happened sink in before pulling off. Her mind raced, she immediately wanted to tell Tess what just happened but with the no in house relationships rule she knew that was not in option. Instead she went home took a cold shower and thought about Vincent. She thought about what would have happened if they didn't get interrupted.

Catherine was off for two days and in that time she managed to go insane thinking about Vincent and not having anyone one to talk about it did not help. Usually she loved her days off so she could relax and rest up, run errands or shop but now she was anxious to go back to work.

"Hey Cat" Tess says as soon as she comes walking in from her car Monday morning.

"hey Tess" Catherine says smiling a little too bright.

"Cat what has gotten into you or should I be saying who? Who has you smiling like that?"

"Nobody I am just having a good day"

"Yea right" Tess says just as the alarm goes off alerting them that fire and medical is needed. Catherine hurries and puts her things in her locker and runs to catch up to Tess who is waiting for her in the ambulance. The firefighters just pulled off in the pumper truck as well as the ladder truck. Catherine was trying to see if Vincent was in today but she wouldn't know until they got to scene.

Once Cat and Tess pulled up she spotted Vincent walking out of a burning house with a crying little girl in his arms. Firefighters were all over fighting the flames and rescuing victims. Catherine took the little girl out of Vincent's arms rushing to take her to the ambulance to put her in an oxygen mask. The little girl definitely had smoke inhalation she was really shaken up. Catherine tried to comfort her as she and Tess worked on her. The little girl had burns on her hands arms and legs and her oxygen levels were low. Catherine looked out from ambulance to see Vincent doing what he does as a Lieutenant making sure everyone on his team was fine and reporting back to the chief. Catherine found him charming even though he wasn't trying to be.

Catherine's attention went back to the little girl as her mom was reunited with her after being brought out the building with JT. Catherine smiled seeing the relief on the moms eyes as she realized her daughter was going to be alright. Tess and Cat drove the mother and child to the hospital then ended up back at the firehouse. The rest of the firefighters including Vincent were still at the scene making sure the fire was completely out before they could leave.

Unfortunately Tess and Cat got called out again a shooting happened and they had a gunshot victim to attend to. Catherine was trying to figure when she would get the chance to talk to Vincent but the way the day was going it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Catherine was at her locker grabbing her stuff to go home when she heard the guys sitting in the lounge. As usual they were loud and excited they saved everyone today no fatalities. As Cat left the locker room she saw Vincent. He was back to his old self cold and unattached. He walked past her barely acknowledging her presence. Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes she didn't like when he did that at all even it was to keep his urges at bay it didn't feel good.

Catherine climbed in to her car slightly disappointed her day didn't go the way she thought it would with Vincent. As soon as she started the car her cell rang. It was a number she never seen before but she answered it anyways.

"Catherine wait for me" the person on the line says

It took Catherine a couple seconds to realize it was Vincent.

"Vincent?"

"I am on my way outside now wait for me" he pleaded

"OK" she sighs

Catherine waited five minutes before she finally saw Vincent emerge from the firehouse he was carrying his gym bag headed her way. Vincent looked around the parking lot before he approached her car.

"Follow me" was all he said before he turned and walked toward his truck. Catherine's mind raced debating on if she should follow him or if she was doing the right thing getting involved with him. She followed even though something was telling don't go his words from days ago still echoed in her mind. Curiosity and lust is what made her follow him if he wasn't so damn sexy it wouldn't be this hard she thought.

They drove for almost 15 minutes till they made it to a modern style condo. This is Vincent's house? He took me to his place she thought in disbelief. Catherine followed Vincent up the walk way her heart beating profusely as he unlocked the door held the door open for her.

Once the door closed everything changed. The mood went from zero to horny in 5 seconds. Vincent didn't wait to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately. Catherine had it in her mind she was going to bring up how he treats her at work first but her thoughts immediately got blocked by Vincent's roaming hands squeezing and caressing her thighs and backside.

"Catherine I want you so bad" he says in a seductive whisper between kisses.

Catherine felt mute all she could manage to get out was a whimper. How did he do that? she thought. Again she felt like jello in his arms. Vincent and Catherine immediately started striping each other's clothes. They had the intention of making it to Vincent bed room but they ended up on a detour. After majority of their clothes landed in his foyer the rest ended up in his living room. Along with the very naked Vincent and Cat whose arms were wrapped around each other's bodies as they kissed and caressed each other. Vincent gently pushed Catherine into his couch as he finally took in her full naked beautiful body since they got here. Catherine did the same looking at his chiseled biceps, chest, abs and on down to his throbbing length.  
Catherine bit down on her lip in anticipation

"I am going to make you say my name" Vincent whispers and smirks as he lowers himself on top of her. He kissed her lips then slowly makes a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts that he gives his undivided attention to. Licking, biting and teasing them he made her purr with pleasure as he contained down to her stomach and lower to her sex. He kneeled down pulling her smooth legs towards him.

He kissed softly down one thigh to her center then stopped and did the other thigh. Catherine whole entire body shivered with delight his touch sent pulsations straight to her sex she wanted release so bad she couldn't keep still. Vincent contained to kiss his way up her thigh till he finally made it to her wet core where he teasing stroked his tongue across her folds again and again .The feeling of his warm wet tongue was almost unbearable to her. She wanted him so bad her hips pushed closer to his face wanting more. He used his fingers to open up her folds and contained to lick suck her swollen bud. He drove his tongue inside her setting off another shattering moan that was music to his eyes. She was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned and when he touched her right she made the most glorious sounds. Vincent got pleasure out of pleasing her he could feel her near a release. He watched and listened at her raw intense absolutely delicious noises of pleasure echoed off the walls. She racked her hands through his hair her back arched as his tongue dipped deep inside her causing her to feel sensations she hasn't felt before. He thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long high pitched orgasm.

She barely had time to react to the hard orgasm that hit her body throwing her into a euphoric high. All she could do was moan his name over and over as she tried to come back down from it. Vincent smirked watching her fall apart beneath him. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking he knew he would get her to say his name he thought confidently.

While she panted and recuperated he went into his room and came back with a condom rolled on his still hard length dying to feel her warmth. Vincent held his hand out for her helping her to her feet. She got up slowly trying to gain control of her wobbly legs. Vincent pulled her to him gently picking her up and carrying her small frame out the room. She captured his lips as he contained down the hall to his bed room. He gently lay her down and climbed on top of her he looked into her eyes as he seductively licked his tongue across her lips using his knees to push her legs apart he slowly entered her. Vincent smirked at the affects he was having on her as he slowly started a deep thrust. The sounds she made were incredible to him pure desperate pleasure mixed with his name. She wasn't shy about letting him know how much she liked what he was doing.

He slowed his pace catching her staring into his brown eyes. He stared back at her hypnotic greenish hazel eyes getting lost in them. She flicked her tongue across his and kissed him sucking lightly on his bottom lip and he contained his deep thrust in her. Vincent was in heaven she felt so good and tight around his rod it was taking everything in him not to release to fast.

He picked up the pace as Catherine fingers softly racked up his back giving him goose bumps. Their moans echoed the room as Vincent went deeper and harder. Catherine rocked her hips with at him. They kept a sync rhythm as they kissed and sucked on each other's swollen lips. Vincent could feel her closing in on another release.

"Oh my god you feel so good" he says as he pulls out half way and dives back in deep.

"Vincent please don't stop" Catherine moans into his ear.

Vincent rolls them over never breaking their bond putting Catherine on top with her straddling his lap. She slowly went up and down on his shaft. She hugged him closer as he put gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck. Up and down round and round her hips went the sensation drove Vincent insane. He was trying hard not to release but she was not making it easy. The way she rode him was such a turn on to him. His toes curled as he was near the edge of his release. She felt the pressure of a release coming Vincent's lips on her neck made the pleasure intensify. Her body arched and shook into another hard high pitch orgasm just as Vincent could no longer hold it anymore either. He too came hard gripping her hips and releasing inside her. He fell back on the bed pulling her with him.

"Woman what have you done to me" he says as he hugs her to his body. Her arms hugged him back her head lay on his chest and she listened to his fast heartbeat. Vincent stroked his hands up and down her back.

"The question is what have you done to me" she smiles "I have never done anything like this before"

"Me either" he admits.

They were silent for several minutes taking in what just happened. Breathing together his was manhood still inside her connecting them in more ways than one.

"So now what?" she asks.

"I don't know. No in house relationships remember"

"I know" Catherine says disappointed.

Catherine wanted to bring up their work relationship but she didn't. She didn't want to ruin the moment and the little time that had together. Instead they talked they got to know each other deep into the night laughing, joking, discussing whatever came to mind. They had so much in common it made both their hearts flutter every time the discovered something new about each other. She fell asleep in his arms wishing things could be different Vincent didn't show it but he was wishing the same thing too.

* * *

Things went back almost too how they were before. Vincent wasn't as cold as he was before. He smiled at her in his hellos but other than that he kept his distance at work. Catherine saw Vincent almost every day yet she felt like they were so far apart. Vincent hasn't said anything to her outside of work even after what happened between them. Catherine knew they couldn't be in a relationship but still she was disappointed by it she wanted so much more with him. Behind Vincent's serious exterior was someone who was caring, gentle, funny, and strong she wanted that person. They couldn't be together she didn't like it but it was the rules and there was nothing she could do about it.

Catherine lay most nights before bed thinking about him. It had been a week since they shared one night together yet still she couldn't get him off her mind. His touch his scent all still fresh reminders of an experience she wanted again. The way he made love to her made her quiver every time she thought about. She never had orgasms so intense before she craved more. She cursed herself for wanting something she couldn't have.

Vincent called Catherine into his office the next day she slightly smiled trying not show how excited she was to be alone with him again. Her grin changed then he sat down at his desk and he handed her a paper. Work related only she realized with a sigh.

Vincent stared at her wanting to touch her and kiss her feeling so extremely conflicted. He kept thinking about how she smelled, how she tasted, how she felt, her sounds, her moans, her laugh, her smile. He knew she thought he called her in his office for a different reason he noticed her mood change as he handed her the new shifts schedule. He felt bad knowing he too was feeling that pull that was forbidden yet there. That one night together wasn't enough he really wanted to know her.

Catherine signed the papers acknowledging she read it then got up to leave. Vincent called out to her just as her hand reached knob. He walked over to her pulling her into his arms. He hugged her kissing her forehead and she hugged him back not wanting to let him go. As he pulled away Catherine cupped his face in her hands and slowly pulled him in for a kiss. A sweet slow sensual kiss that they both got lost it. It wasn't long before the kiss intensified and their tongues fought each other. Vincent pulled her body close to his pushing his hips on hers while cupping her firm backside.

"Damn I missed you" he says in between kisses.

Catherine smiled as she pulled away from their kiss staring in to his brown eyes. Her hands intertwined with his as they glance back at each other. Her stomach did flips and her heart raced like never before.

"I missed you too" she says leaning in to kiss him again.

Vincent heard someone walk past denying her kiss he let go of her hands and just like that the moment was over.

"You better get going" he says as he turned and went back his desk.

Catherine again disappointed she turned and left. Later that day Catherine texted Vincent she and Tess where on their way back from a Hospital run. She asked him if they could talk but so far not response.

"Texting your boo?" Tess teased her.

Catherine laughed "I don't have a boo"

"You definitely have a guy in your life I know the signs"

"No one special" Catherine says trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Cat you are so secretive I'll get it out of you eventually "she laughed

"It's nobody honestly"

"Mmhm" Tess says eyeing Catherine who was checking her phone every 5 minutes as they drove back to the firehouse.

Catherine and Tess got back just as it was time to leave for the day still she got no text back from Vincent. She went to her locker and got her things. She walked passed his office purposely to see if he was still in but his office door was closed. As soon as she walked outside she saw him across the parking lot talking to JT and Zach. He glanced at her but not very long Zach and JT waved at her as they watched her walk by. Both Zach and JT watched stared at her backside as she made her way to her car.

"Oh my god I would so love to hit that" Zach says biting on his lip after Cat was out of ears range.

Vincent tensed up feeling the need to protect her but said nothing not wanting anyone to think anything was going on between them. Vincent knew Zach meant nothing by it just being a guy but this was Catherine they were groping over. It made him feel some kind of way, almost possessive like she was his.

"I'll see you guys later" Vincent says walking to his truck as they too went to their cars heading home. Vincent unlocked his door climbed in and took his iPod out his gym bag and plugged it up to his car stereo system. Just as Vincent's tunes begin he heard his car door being opened and he looked over in surprise seeing Catherine climbing into his front seat. He saw her pull off minutes ago where did she come from he thought.

"Vincent you didn't answer my text" she says

"I know... I...Uh..." He said not knowing what to say he ignored her text on purpose trying to resist the pull she had on him.

"Just drive" Catherine says settling into his front seat.

"Where is your car?" He asked as he pulled off.

"It's around the corner" she says.

After he got out of the parking lot his worry of being seen with her melted away he started to feel that pull he always got when he is alone with her. Catherine kept starring over at him as he drove trying to figure out what he was thinking. He was so quiet it started to worry her but she relaxed when he looked over at her a few times seeming to undress her with his eyes. It made her tighten her legs together to suppress the growing hunger between her thighs. Without even saying anything she knew they were headed some place secluded. Vincent drove all the way to the county line to a little cozy inn.

Catherine just happy to be with him went along with it even though she felt like some kind of slut or side chick being taken to a hotel to hide from the world. She knew that wasn't Vincent's intent but it still didn't stop her from feeling that way.

Vincent picked the most expensive room at the inn it was warm and cozy almost like his place with a fireplace a Jacuzzi and a huge bed.

As soon as they got into the room again they were all over each other. The door was barely closed before Vincent swooped her up in his arms kissing her with fire in his eyes. He didn't realized how much he really wanted her until she got in his car. He thought he could fight it but the pull between them on the drive there he just couldn't.

He pulled her closer to him breathing in her scent as they kissed and caressed each other with passion. He sucked and kissed on the smooth skin of her neck as she leaned her head back running her fingers through his hair. She wanted him as much as he wanted her they both felt the heat they radiated as they hurried to strip out of their clothes. There was no time for foreplay nope they wanted it now. Vincent picked Catherine up she wrapped her legs around him and he walked them both to the bed. They both fell on to the bed, Vincent on top of her used his knee to part her legs. He immediately filled her up with his hard rod in one smooth thrust. He held is position feeling her walls stretch to fit him along with her coming undone under him. She came as soon as he sunk inside her. He smiled laughing at her uncontrolled ability to cum as soon as his member touches her.

"Wow" he laughed teasingly

"It's your fault" she says biting on her lip as her cheeks went red. He stared down at her he felt infatuated with her he never had this happen to him before. She stared back at him feeling the same way about him. He kissed her gently as he started deep strokes into her hot core.

She matched is pace hugging him closer to her. She loved the feeling of his tight washboard ads against her stomach and the way her breasts brushed against his chest. She kissed and sucked on his neck as he dove deeper going fast and harder. He groaned in pleasure as he felt her sweet kisses and her wet walls enveloping his length. Vincent grabs one of her smooth thighs pulling it higher up along his side getting an even deeper penetration. One that Catherine liked as her moans intensified.

"Mmhm don't stop please, Vincent" she moans in his ear.

She gripped his shoulder tighter feeling ready to explode. He too felt a release building. He gripped her hips going full throttled sending Catherine over the edge as she had another intense orgasm that shook her body to the core. Her walls contracted sending deadly aftershocks to Vincent and he exploded hard inside her. He stared at her in awe sex with her was amazing.

"Damn that was amazing" he says rolling off of her.

She rolled on to her stomach and stared at him she was growing deep feelings for him. It happened so fast and she couldn't explain why he has such in affect on her. She didn't know what to do about it because of the rules and Vincent being a lieutenant she didn't want to get them both in trouble but she couldn't help the way she felt.

Like he had in effect on her she had an effect on him. He couldn't resist her no matter how hard he tried. Its stuns him every time this woman who he only known a short time makes him so weak just being in her presence. They were like magnets every time they were near each other no matter how they tried to fight it the magnet force between then stuck them right back together.

Vincent and Catherine spent the rest of the weekend together at the inn. They made great use of the Jacuzzi as well as the fireplace and of course the huge bed. It was the best time either one of them had in a long time. They got to know each other even more as well as explore each other sexually with compatibility. It was bittersweet yet again when they had to part. It was a lot harder for them both then it was the first time. They got so comfortable around each other and escaped everything outside of the two of them they never wanted it to end.

Weeks went by and Vincent and Catherine contained to spend time together secretly. They were apart during the weekdays and together on weekends. Both of them found weekdays unbearable being so near each other and not able to touch or let their feelings show. By the time weekends would come their pent up sexual tension would nearly consume them. They would spend those weekends making up for lost time enjoying each other's company and most of all having passionate hot sex over and over again. Absence definitely made the heart grow founder for Vincent and Catherine.

Catherine's feelings for Vincent are strong and scary at the same time. She has doubts sometimes because of their situation not being able to freely be in a real relationship to the world she would sometimes wonder if was really real. What if Vincent just thinks of me as someone he can hook up with on the weekends and nothing more? What if they were just some secret love affair that would end one day leaving her heartbroken? She didn't know how Vincent felt about her outside of sex obviously she makes him feel good but was that all he felt. So many questions went through her mind. She felt like she deserved more than just weekend rendezvous. She wanted to be with Vincent and she had every intention of telling him that.

It was the weekend yet again and as excited as Cat usually was about seeing Vincent today she was nervous. She saw him at the firehouse a few times throughout the day with minimum eye contact and conversation. Something Catherine still hated but went along with because she just wanted to be with Vincent. Today it bothered her more than ever. Catherine went straight home her stomach in knots she felt queasy. Usually she would text Vincent or they would meet up somewhere but she needed to clear her mind and then talk to him. She also needed to be prepared to fight off temptation every time they were together the sexual tension clouded everything and she didn't want that.

Catherine had been home for an hour took a shower and was just finishing dressing when she heard a knock at the door she knew it was Vincent. She always text him on their weekends first but she didn't today and Vincent knew something was wrong.

Catherine answered the door in a big T-shirt and baggy pajamas pants. She did it on purpose she didn't want risk Vincent trying to devour her before she had a chance to tell him how she felt.

"Catherine is you OK you didn't text me today" he asks as he lets himself in. He stared at her face trying to see what was going on with her. He could tell she definitely had something on her mind.

"I know Vincent I wanted to talk to you" she says taking his hand and leading him into the living room.

"What's wrong Cat are you not feeling well" he says taking a seat next to her.

"I am fine I just have something on my mind I've been wanting to say to you for a while now"

Vincent watched her as she talked he wasn't sure where the conversation was going but he was hoping she wasn't about brake off what they had going. Vincent was falling for her he didn't want things to end he just hoped she felt the same way about him.

"Vincent over these last few months being with you has made me so happy I really like the time we spend together. I only wish things could be different"

Vincent heart started to race oh shit she does want to break up with me he thought.

"I want us together as a normal couple being able to go out freely and not have to hide. Vincent I am in love with you and..." Vincent immediately claimed her lips as a feeling or relief flooded over him.

Catherine quickly pulled away not wanting to get lost in the kiss she wanted to finish what she had to say. "I don't want us to be this way anymore. I want to be with you for real no secrets" she searched his eyes as she finished hoping he wasn't ready to call it off. He took her hands into his. She held her breath as he replied

"Catherine it makes me happy to hear you say that because I am in love with you too. I can't think of nothing more than to be with you I definitely see a future with you... But I don't know about work. I don't want to lose everything I worked for because of some rule that you and I can't be together"

Catherine slowly pulled her hands away from his she didn't like where this was going.  
"So are saying you still want us to be secret even after you said you love me"

Vincent sighed, her tone told him she didn't like what he was saying "no I don't want us to be a secret it just that is how it has to be with us working in the same workplace doesn't make this easy. Now is just not a good time to be out with our relationship and risk getting fired or suspended"

Catherine felt a lot of emotions all at once hurt anger and disappointed this is not how she planned this conversation to go.

"Vincent I can't be with you in that way anymore I just can't that's not the kind of relationship I want to have" she says as tears threatened her eyes.

Vincent sat silent taking in what she was saying but he couldn't change his mind he was to afraid his past would come up to haunt him.

"Why are you so scared if you really love me you would forget about the consequences" she says as tears streamed down her face.

"If you really love me you wouldn't make me chose" Vincent says getting defense.

Catherine turned away from him as tears contained to fall from her eyes.

Vincent didn't know what else to say his heart was aching he was hurting her. The one person in the world he would never want to hurt was crying out to him and he didn't want to risk their relationship out of fear.

"I am sorry" he finally says with sadden eyes. If she only knew his story she could see why he was so torn but he never told her of his past at least not this particular part. He was to scared he would lose her. Now what he feared was happening he was losing her anyway.

"Vincent you should go" she stood up and walked away into her bedroom.

Vincent got up from the sofa after she walked out on him and reluctantly left her place. He sat in his car as tears threatened his eyes. He didn't want to lose her but he didn't know what to do to make her stay with him. He hit his hand on his car steeling wheel in frustration. He hated that one person who he no longer sees can screw up another relationship he has with someone else never even coming near either one of them.

Catherine lay curled in a ball on her bed as tears cascaded down her face over and over. No matter how many times she wiped them away new tears would fall. She couldn't stop the heart ache she felt it hurt so badly. She felt like her world was shattered in a million pieces and it was going to take a miracle to put it back together again. She spent the rest of the night crying. She eventually went to sleep from exhaustion. When she woke she felt extremely nauseous. She came to the conclusion that she loved Vincent so much the thought of being without him made her ill.

The weekend passed by for both Vincent and Cat very slowly. Catherine was an emotional wreck while Vincent put all his emotions into working out. Anytime Vincent thought of Catherine he would work out and push himself as hard as he could until whatever exercise he was doing at the time hurt like hell to go on. That pain felt better then the pain he felt in his heart. Catherine barely got out of bed only to use the restroom and to drink water which was the only thing she could handle she had no appetite. Neither of them was handling their break up well and when Monday came around they both skipped work.

Tuesday was inevitable Tess immediately noticed Catherine looking pale weak and not well.

"Cat what is the matter with you look sick? Are you OK" Tess asks

"I am little under the weather but I am fine" she tells Tess  
Tess didn't believe her she knew something was up.

"it's that guy isn't it the one you won't tell me about isn't it?"

"There is no guy Tess" Catherine says trying to keep her composer as she noticed Vincent walk past. That was the first time she saw him in days and seeing him made the pain in her heart worse.

"Cat just tell me why is it so secret I thought I was your best friend"

Catherine sighed wanting her to change the subject. "Fine there was a guy now it's not end of story"

Tess sighed in frustration  
"tell me Cat please I want to be here for you"

"I can't" Catherine says as tears threatened her eyes.

"Is he married or something is that why you can't tell me?"

"No Tess it's nothing like that can we just drop it"

"OK fine I'll just ask you again later" she says with sarcasm Catherine smiles slightly in spite of things just as the alarm goes off requesting an ambulance. Catherine and Tess were off.

Catherine was losing weight and looking exceptionally pale by the day. Catherine barely ate and when she did it would something small. Like a sandwich or a salad that would be all she ate until the next day. Tess could tell she hasn't been eating much and was very worried about her.

"Cat I am going to our favorite pizza spot today and your coming"

"No that's OK I am not in the mood" Cat says as she changes out of her uniform in the locker room.

"Oh yes you are or I am going to tell your dad u haven't been eating"

"Tess I have eaten'

"Oh please I know you Cat. Why won't you just talk to me? Tell me what is going on"

"Because I can't now will u please drop it"

"No not until you join me for pizzas and beer"

"Fine" Catherine reluctantly agreed.

As she and Tess make their way out the firehouse Catherine felt light headed. She tried to fight it but she felt herself feeling faint. As she and Tess walked out the door they both ran into Vincent who was standing outside the door talking to Joe. Catherine and Vincent made eye contact and he immediately knew something was wrong. Vincent ran over and caught her in his arms just as she fell over.

"Oh my god Cat" Tess shouts worried.

Catherine could feel and hear everything around her only she had her eyes closed everything was black. When she finally opened them she saw Vincent sitting next to her in the back of the ambulance  
"She is waking up Joe" Vincent says to Joe who was driving the ambulance up front.

"Everything is going to be OK Cat" he says as he soothes his hand over hair. He kissed her on the forehead looking worried.

Catherine couldn't believe what she was seeing Vincent kissed her on the forehead with Joe nearby.

"I missed you" he whispers " I am so sorry I promise never to hurt you again just get better please" Vincent checked her blood pressure and heart rate just as Joe pulled up at the hospital. Catherine watched Vincent weakly as he got up and Tess help him wheel her in on the stretcher. They walked her in the hospital telling the doctors and nurse her vitals and what happened to her as they let them take over.

"What happened to her?" Vincent asks Tess

"I don't know she won't tell me she hasn't been eating much, my guess is some guy broke her heart"

Vincent heart sank he was hoping their break up wasn't the cause but deep down he knew it was. Every time he saw her she looked paler and skinnier. Vincent and Joe left the hospital to take the ambulance back he had every intention of talking to Catherine. Tess stayed and waited to hear any updates.

Catherine sat in the hospital room for over an hour they gave her an IV took some blood and had her to rest a while. The doctor finally came in with a diagnosis although she knew it was because she hadn't eaten, something was low she guessed blood sugar or iron.

"Your blood sugar levels got really low . Did you not eat very much today?"

"No she admitted" today Catherine had only had a bagel and she barely ate it all.

"You and I both know that is not a good thing. Since I have you on an IV your levels have gone back up and we also discovered in your blood sample that you are pregnant. Were you aware?"

Catherine's mouth dropped in shock as she covered her face with her hands. Holy shit! Catherine thought in her mind as he contained.

The doctor smirked "I take that as a no. Well we put you at about six in a half weeks since your last cycle from your paper work but you will need in ultrasound to know for sure. I suggest you make an appointment with your family doctor or an OB/GYN. You are free to go but I suggest you eat something in the next thirty minutes. Do you have any questions? "He asks as he signs her discharge papers.

Catherine was still stuck on "you're pregnant" she sat shocked her mind kept repeating it over and over. Pregnant!

Catherine slowly made her way down the hallway finding Tess waiting on her. Tess hugged her best friend finally seeing a little bit of color back on her best friends face.

"Cat I was so worried about you, we are definitely still going to get pizza before they close"

Catherine felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out and saw it was a text from Vincent.

V: Cat we need to talk are u still in the hospital?

C: yes but I am on my way out with Tess she wants pizza

V: I will come see you tonight is that OK?

C: yes that is fine

Catherine enjoyed pizza with Tess as best as she could. She was hungry for the first time in days which was good but she still had that "you are pregnant" phrase repeating in her mind. She tried to think all the times her and Vincent had sex without protection. It was a few times but most of the times they did use condoms. They always started out with condoms but the repeated random sexcapades afterwards are when they would sometimes forget. She didn't know how she would tell Vincent he didn't even want to make their relationship public how was she going to explain being pregnant. How would he react to that news? She thought about what he said in the ambulance he said he would never hurt her again. If he meant it then he wouldn't have a negative reaction to her news.

Catherine came home to Vincent waiting for her in his car. When she got out he immediately hugged her. He kissed her on her forehead a few times before he let go.  
"I am so sorry Catherine" he says.

She smiled at him accepting his apology with a kiss. She grabbed his hand leading him into her house with her.  
" I have something to tell you" she says as she sits next him on the sofa. He pulled her gently into his arms.  
"I have something to tell you too, but let me go first please"  
She nodded at him as she looked up into his eyes starring intensely back at hers.

"Catherine there is something I've been keeping from you about my past. In order for us to move forward I know it something I need to tell you so that you can understand"  
Catherine heart rate went up as she thought of all the worse things he could possibility say.

"Before I came to the firehouse we are at now I was at a different one. One located in Brooklyn I was dating a girl there her name was Tori. That fire house didn't have the no in house relationships rule. I was free to date her but only a few people at the firehouse knew. Eventually I broke it off Tori and she didn't take it well. She kept trying to get back with me but I turned her down. I knew she wasn't the woman for me so I wasn't going back to her. Eventually she got angry and decided she was going to get me back for breaking up with her. One day I came into work and boss called me in his office and told me I was on administrative leave until after a sexual harassment investigation"

Catherine's mouth dropped "who filed a suit against you?"

"Tori she told my boss I force her into a relationship with me and she feared losing her job. To make a long story short she trashed my reputation and then dropped the suit after she realized she wasn't going to win"

"Vincent I'm sorry" Catherine says kissing him on the cheek wrapping her arms around him.

"Catherine I just wanted you to understand I wasn't trying to hide our relationship because I wanted to I was trying to protect myself and you. I didn't want people to think I have a problem or that I am some man who sexual harasses women in the work place. I would never do anything like that but with the suit being on my record although it was dropped someone might still think that about me. I didn't want to bring you into that Catherine"

"I understand now Vincent and I am sorry I didn't trust your judgment. Thought maybe you wanted me only as someone you hooked up with on the weekends and nothing more"

"Catherine no never I love you so much. These past few days without you have been hell. I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone. The way I feel for you runs deeper then sex. I feel like you are my soul mate. Me and you have a pull don't you feel it sometimes?"

"Yes Vincent I feel it every time you're near like my body is drawn to you. From the first night we were together it went from being my body to my heart. Vincent I love you so much and whatever you decide is fine I will support you. Now that I know I won't force you to make our relationship public until you are ready."

He cupped her face into his hands and kissed her slowly passionately. He pulled away looking into her eyes "I am so in love you" he says she responded by kissing him back hard as they got lost on the kiss.

Catherine finally pulled away after she realized she needed to tell him her news.

"Vincent I have something to tell you. It's about what I found out when I went to the Hospital"

Vincent swallowed hard trying to get ready for news that might be devastating. He prayed she wasn't really sick or had cancer.

"Vincent I am... pregnant" she says hesitantly

Vincent was stunned that wasn't what he expected to hear. He sat there letting it sink in at first then he smiled. I am going to be a dad he thought. He put his hand on her stomach smiling.

"Thank you" he says

"For what"

"For making me a dad" he picked her up placing her on his lap holding her close. "I can't believe you are having my child" he rubbed his hand along her stomach again. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am glad you aren't mad I feared you being mad at about it"

"No I could never be mad at you or about the baby. I got this gorgeous beautiful woman having my son I am the happiest man on earth right now"

"Son? What makes you think it's a boy it could be a girl." She smiled.

"I just got a gut feeling I know it's a boy"

Catherine smiled liking how excited Vincent was about the baby. She didn't know how to feel about it at first but seeing Vincent excited about it she started to feel excited about it too.

Catherine and Vincent went to the firehouse the next day things were slightly different. Vincent wasn't as apprehensive about talking to Catherine in front of anyone as he was before. When he saw her he smiled he said hello asked her how she was he kept it casual. Vincent figured they would slowly work their way to a public relationship. Everyone had heard about Catherine passing out yesterday so she had a lot of co workers asking how she doing and sending her well wishes. Tess was just happy to see her friend looking back to normal self. Vincent had stayed over last night and made Catherine a big breakfast making sure she ate everything. Catherine was definitely full this morning.

"Cat you are glowing did you get back with your secret guy?" Tess asks cat as they stocked up the ambulance during downtime.

Catherine smiled " I did we worked everything out"

"Oh my god you finally admit there is a guy. So who is he and when do I get to meet him?"

"Soon enough" Catherine smiled. "I have news, but you can't tell anyone. I mean absolutely nobody"

"OK I promise now what is it?"

"I am pregnant"

"Whoa holy shit is you serious!"

"Yes Tess doctor told me yesterday"

"Oh my god I can't believe you are about be a mom"

"I know I am still getting use to the idea."

"So this mystery guys is the father"

Catherine smiled nodding her head. Just then the alarm goes off medical and fire both needed. There was a 3 alarm fire blazing and they needed majority of the squad.

Catherine and Tess raced behind the two fire trucks one Vincent was in. Once they got to the scene is chaotic firefighters were everywhere. The fire was huge and even had other fire squads there from other firehouses were there to battle the blaze. A factory was on fire, no one knew what was in it since it was abandoned but there had been a couple small explosions as they arrived. Catherine watched as the captain barked out orders to Vincent and the rest of the firefights.

Suddenly everyone started gearing up as word got out there maybe some teens trapped in the building. Just like that it became a search and rescue Vincent, JT and Zach where going into the blazing fire. Catherine tried not to be worried but she was.

Catherine watched as they disappear into the smoke filled building she couldn't help but start to pace. Tess noticed thinking Cat was worried about the squad but really it was Vincent.  
"They will be OK Vincent's a good lieutenant he will get everyone out safe" she assured Cat.

Catherine watched Zach and Vincent came out walking with two teen boys. They were immediately brought over to Cat and Tess who immediately got to work caring for their patients.

"Where is JT" Vincent asks the captain

"I don't know he is not answering his radio"

"He was right behind me" Vincent says worried about his best friend.

The captain tried again on the radio and all he got was static. Vincent immediately took off back inside.

"Keller wait" he heard the captain say but he kept going he was not about to lose JT.

Catherine just happens to look up as Vincent headed back into the building her heart rate climbed again as she tried working on one of the teen boys. Tess and Catherine had to take both boys to the hospital she didn't want to leave but she knew her patients needed to be at the hospital so she reluctantly left. She hoped Vincent and JT were fine.

Vincent walked his way through to smoky hallway back to where he last remembered seeing JT. The once smoky hallway they were in before was now being engulfed in flames. Zach and Patrick came walking in behind him with the hose spraying water. Vincent was relieved to see them cause he need to get back farther down the hall the last place he seen JT. Vincent contained walking as Zack and Patrick got rid of the flames so Vincent could keep going, Vincent walking into a room connected to the hallway that room too was in flames but Vincent was able to walk into it. He inched his way in calling out for JT. Vincent inched his way around the room when he noticed a hole in the floor he stood near the edge and shined his flashlight into it. That when he saw JT. He was lying on the ground below unconscious Vincent figured he hit his head on the way down.

"Hey guys I found him" Vincent yelled out just as he turned to walk back in their direction the floor under his feet gave way and he fell down too.

Zach and Patrick heard Vincent call out to them but they couldn't figure out where he went. They walked right past the room he walked in assuming he wasn't in there. They contained down the hall.

Tess and Catherine rushed back to the scene the crew had been there for an hour and 45 minutes. By the time they came back the blaze had gone down but Vincent and JT where unaccounted for and not responding on their radios. Catherine gasped as fear sweeper over her entire body. She kept praying that Vincent would come out over and over. She tried not to panic not get emotional but she felt like she was about to crack and burst into tears.

Vincent opened his eyes seeing light flames in the distance and a big hole in the ceiling, hearing the captain calling for him through the radio. He tried to get up but something was on his leg he grabbed his hat that was next to him and turned on his helmet light. A heavy steel beam was on his leg. He shined it around the room and saw JT he was still unconscious. Vincent picked up his radio pressing the button.

"Captain this Keller I fell through the floor into the basement" he yelled into the radio. He got no response he could hear the crew communicating through the radio but no one responded to him. The captain is sending in more fire fighters to find him and JT so he knew it wouldn't be to long before he would be rescued. He tried wiggling himself from under the beam to no avail. He laid there thinking about Catherine knowing her he knew she would be worried. He needed to get back to her let her know everything was OK. He didn't want her to stress out wasn't good for their growing baby. He smiled slightly thinking about their baby still couldn't believe he was about to be a father.

Patrick and Zach turned back around they knew Vincent didn't go too far into the build cause his voice wasn't that far away when they heard him call out to them. The room they skipped they went to calling out for JT and Vincent. Hearing him respond they sighed in relief, finally they found him. Vincent announced himself just as they entered. Zach and Patrick used a ladder to climb down to them. The captain called in more firefights to assist them they helped get the beam off Vincent and get JT up and out of there as well.

Catherine and Tess stood close by they heard the news that they had found Vincent and JT. Tess and another paramedics helped JT but Cat patiently waited for Vincent to come out she just had to know he was OK.

A few minutes later she saw Vincent being wheeled out on a stretcher she immediately ran over to him. As soon as Vincent saw Catherine he grabbed her hand he didn't care he who saw he could have died in there. Everything felt different now as soon as she was near and the stretcher came to a complete stop her pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much" he whispered. Her eyes teared up as he pulled her toward him and kissed her. All around them they heard gasps from their coworkers and some whistles.

"Holy shit" Zach says in disbelief. Never in a million years would he have guessed Vincent and Cat would be together they barely spoke.

Tess was tending to JT looked up to see what all the commotion was about. When she says Vincent and Cat in a lip lock her mouth dropped wide open in shock. It all made sense to her just then.

Catherine pulled away from Vincent with pink cheeks in response to the attention that kiss got her. Catherine and another paramedic put Vincent in the ambulance and she climbed in and went with them staying by Vincent's side the whole time.

Vincent leg was in a cast slightly elevated in the air when Cat came walking in the room. She had been in the waiting room for a while waiting to see Vincent. Finally she was allowed access to her surprise Vincent was wide awake waiting to see her too.

"Catherine" he says when he sees her beautiful face appear the room.

"Your awake" she says as she takes a seat next to his bed "I thought maybe you would be sleeping by the time I was able to see you especially with the pain medication. How's your leg?"

"My leg will be OK with time just broken. A little rehab and I'll be fine"

"That's good I am glad I was so worried about you" she admits as she takes his hand.

"Don't worry about me Cat I don't want to stress you or the baby out. I am fine you worry about keeping yourself and my son healthy"

Catherine smiled "you still think it's a boy"  
" I know it is" he smiles

Catherine stands up and kisses Vincent on the lips.  
"I love you so much" says she as she pulls away.

"And I love you more then you will ever know" he says as he pull her in for another kiss that turns passionate.

"Whoa bad time" Tess says from the door way.

Catherine turns to see Tess and JT standing at the door. Catherine walks over hugs JT.

"Glad you are OK JT"

"I was just knocked out no biggie" he smiled down playing his injury. "So you're the one" JT says smiling at Cat.

"The one?" Cat frowns

"You're the one who's got V head over heels" he laughs.

"Yes oh my god I can't believe you two are together you barely even acknowledge each other"

Vincent and Cat laugh "we had to because if we didn't ..."

Catherine's cheeks turned bright red as JT and Tess put two and two together.

"You would have been horny rabbits ripping at each other clothes" Tess jokes.

They all laughed.

"No we would have gotten in trouble" Vincent says.

"What so you think the chief is going to say about you guys" JT asks.

"I am not sure but I guess we will deal with that when the time comes" Vincent softly squeezes Cats hand for assurance.

"You guys look great together" JT says proud of his best friend.

"Thanks uncle JT" Vincent jokes.

"Wait uncle? You got her pregnant?" He says in shock.

"Horny rabbits" Tess laughs

"Wow she really is the one" JT winks at Vincent the both exchange a knowing smirk.

**The end**

* * *

**_SO what do you think? I got the idea for this story while watching 'Chicago fire'. I didnt base it off any characters or events from the show just thought about vincat as firefighters and paramedics and bam came this story. Also remember it is a short story it just kind of just ends no epilogues. I thought about writing more for this story would have made a great one but... to lazy..lol! Soo many ideas I thought of for this story I left out. Anyways this story is complete no need to follow it but you can follow me so you will know when I post a new short story ;) laterz._**


End file.
